


Alone in the Tower

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Series: Jam Week fics [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e28 Escapism, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Connie’s experience while Steven was astral projecting in the tower.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Alone in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- Alone or together
> 
> I don't really know what this counts as there's some sweet little moments, but really it's just Connie being worried for Steven.

Steven’s unconscious body lay before her, looking peaceful for the first time since they came here. If not for the occasional rising and falling of his chest…

She shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking of that. Steven’s just calling for help, it would take longer for him to reach Earth, given how many light-years away they are.

_How long would it take though? Hours? Days? What if the diamonds came back and they saw him unconscious?_

_What would she even do? Do they understand human biology enough to know what happened to him? Would they blame her for what happened to him?_

She noticed her heart hammering in her chest and her hands were ruffling Steven’s hair, making it messier than before.

_Sure, she was being positive in this situation earlier, but now that the plan has started; she has no idea if it would even work or how long it would take._

She needed to calm herself somehow, though combing his hair with her hands does help relieve some of the stress.

“It’s Steven, if anyone can do it it’s him,” she whispered to herself, even though Steven wouldn’t wake up if she talked out loud. She still kept her voice low, “He’ll just do the psychic-ghost thing with them, tell them we need help, and come back.”

_That’s a sentence I never thought I would say._

Everything that’s happened to them today was like something straight from a sci-fi novel. The half-alien prince with his group go on a journey through space to save Earth and other planets from being destroyed by a bunch of alien dictators.

The absurdity of the situation just hit her and she let out a giggle, “If someone told me that I’ll go to space to support my friend whose mother used to be a space dictator. I would’ve thought that person was completely insane!”

“Insane…insane…insane!” the word echoed throughout the dark tower.

“That’s enough talking to myself.”

* * *

_Why did they call her his “pet?"_ her thoughts ran wild once more. _She isn’t just Steven’s “pet!" She's his best friend! She and Steven are equal! She isn’t some lower lifeform._

She focused her thoughts on something positive, like their plan once they’re out of this prison.

* * *

“Hi, Steven,” she knows he isn’t there. He wouldn’t hear the next thing she says, “I don’t know if you feel the same, but…”

She shouldn’t tell him that while he’s unconscious. Maybe when they come back to Earth

* * *

She’s starting to miss him. This would be easier together.

His body was colder for some reason. She can feel him breathing, but it was a weird sensation.

* * *

She wished she brought a watch, there isn’t really a way to track time here. She could count the minutes, plus it would be better than constantly worrying about Steven.

Her stomach growled. _What time is it? It’s not like Homeworld rotates around a star, so she can’t exactly base it on whether it’s light or dark outside._

She takes a bite out of the Protes bar, grain and milk chocolate sweet on her tongue.

_Wonder if Steven’s on Earth now._

* * *

She fell asleep, she remembered counting around 120 minutes.

Her legs are getting numb now. _Should she move Steven? Would he suddenly come back if his body was disturbed?_

She doesn’t want to risk it, besides it was the least she could do, since he's halfway across the galaxy.

* * *

Pins and needles greeted her as she woke up. Steven wasn't sleeping at her legs anymore.

She looked beside her and there he was snoring loud enough to make anyone wake up.

_He probably had a pretty long journey._

She laid down beside him, surprisingly his body was back to being warm now.

They slept together, Connie holding Steven close.

* * *

He’s awake and tells her they got the message. Guess the only thing to do…

Is to wait.

At least they're waiting together.


End file.
